Hook
Captain Hook, also known by his birth name Killian Jones, is a character on Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the fourth episode of Season Two, and is portrayed by cast member Colin O'Donoghue. Captain Hook is based on a character from the play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Would Not Grow Up. History Pre-Curse Before becoming Captain Hook, he was known as Killian Jones. He first met Rumplestiltskin and Milah at a tavern where he was entertaining Milah with stories of the lands he had visited. Rumplestiltskin approaches the table and asks Milah to come home with him, to which she declined. Jones made a comment about how Rumplestiltskin was taller than Milah described, before Baelfire appeared in the tavern. At her son's appearance, she left with him and Rumplestiltskin. The next day, Jones and his crew seemingly kidnap Milah, and Rumplestiltskin goes to his ship to ask him to give Milah back to him. Jones says that he is a man with a code of honor, and that if Rumplestiltskin can fight him and win, he will allow Milah to go back with Rumplestiltskin. But when he throws the sword to Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin won't fight, and so concedes to Jones. Several years later, Jones returns to the same tavern where he met Milah and proceeds to drink and enjoy a good time with his crew. In the alley outside the tavern, he is bumped into by a seemingly helpless beggar, whom he then makes fun of calling him less of a rat and more like a crocodile. The beggar begins to laugh hideously, and casts off his cloak to reveal that he is none other than the Dark One and therefore, Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin asks Jones where Milah is, and at first Jones pretends not to know her, then tells Rumplestiltskin that she died years ago. Rumplestiltskin challenges Jones to a duel, but takes Jones' sword, saying that he finds something poetic about killing Jones with it. The two battle and Rumplestiltskin eventually gains the upper hand by plunging his hand into Jones' chest to rip his heart out. At this moment, Milah appears and orders Rumplestiltskin to stop, saying that she will give him the magic bean held by William Smee if he will spare both hers and Jones' life. She also reveals that she and Jones are lovers, and she joined his crew of her own free will. Rumplestiltskin agrees and the next day meets both Jones and Milah on board the ship. Milah offers him the bean, but then tosses it to Jones as Rumplestiltskin moves towards her in a fit of rage. Jones clenches it in his fist as he watches Rumplestiltskin rip Milah's heart out. He runs to her side and holds her in his arms as Milah tells him she loves him. She dies in his arms as Rumplestiltskin crumbles her heart into dust. Rumplestiltskin demands the bean, but Jones refuses. In response, Rumplestiltskin cuts off his left hand, which supposedly holds the bean. Jones cries out in pain, then grabs a hook near Milah's corpse and drives it into Rumplestiltskin's chest. Rumplestiltskin laughs and disappears in a cloud of dark red smoke, leaving the hook to clatter to the deck. Jones takes the hook and replaces his left hand with it, before burying Milah at sea. He then tosses the magic bean, which was concealed in his other hand, into the sea, and states that he and his crew are going to a place where youth is eternal. When Smee asks the name of this place, Jones, now Hook, says, "Neverland". ("The Crocodile") Post-Curse In present day Fairytale Land, Hook is shown standing on a seashore near the small island hamlet where the survivors of the Dark Curse live. Cora approaches and stands beside him, she then shows him the ashes of the wardrobe. He asks if the ashes can get them to the other world, and Cora replies by saying it's a start. Hook responds by saying that Cora will get to meet her daughter, and he will get to skin a crocodile (referring to Rumplestiltskin). ("The Crocodile") Princess Aurora discovers Captain Hook beneath a pile of bodies, and Hook attempts to deceive the four of them by stating he survived Cora's attack on the camp by hiding under some dead bodies. Emma is not buying his story and pulls a knife on Hook's throat, stating that she wants the truth and she can tell when a person is lying. She ties Hook to a tree and whistles for the ogres, and begins to walk away. Hook then reveals his true identity as a shocked Mary Margaret pulls his hook out of his satchel. He states that he was working with Cora, but will now join forces with Emma and her team. He then tells Emma he knows a way to get to Storybrooke, and Emma wants to know why he would want to go to Storybrooke. He states he wishes to confront Rumplestiltskin for the loss of his hand. Emma then cuts him free. He leads them to a giant beanstalk stretching up into the sky, stating that there is a magical compass at the top, but first they must deal with the giant. ("The Doctor") In the Fairytale Land, Hook tells the others that this beanstalk and giant are the last of their kind upon their arrival. He reveals to the four women that he possesses a counterspell from Cora that was originally intended to allow him and Cora to climb the beanstalk. Now that he has chosen to align himself with Emma and company, he can take one of them up the beanstalk with him to get the compass. After Mary Margaret cuts Hook free from his bonds and Emma volunteers, he slaps a black cuff on Emma that glows gold briefly, and allows her to climb the beanstalk. After Emma speaks to Mulan, Emma and Hook then begin their climb. On the beanstalk, Emma and Hook are making good progress while climbing the stalk. Hook then asks Emma about her past, to which Emma is reluctant to reply. Hook then tells her that she has a son, to which Emma replies that it is common knowledge. He then also says that Emma herself was an orphan, and that she does not want to leave Henry in that situation. Emma asks how he could possibly know that, and Hook states that while in Neverland, he spent time in the company of a group of orphans known as the Lost Boys, so he can easily recognize another orphan. He then asks if Emma has ever been in love, and she replies never. At the top of the beanstalk, Emma and Hook arrive in the realm of the Giant. Emma asks why the place is so run down, and Hook asks her what she knows of giants. She tells him what she knows of the story of Jack and the Beanstalk. After hearing her brief synopsis, Hook states that while it is a good tale, its not quite how it happened. He reveals that there was a man named Jack who led an invasion of the giants' realm, killing everyone but one giant. Emma then asks him about the tattoo on his arm for Milah, and Hook mentions that it is in memory of someone he knew long ago. Emma states that he loved Milah, and Hook states that he did, and for Emma as a woman claiming not to have fallen in love, she is perceptive in love. Emma acknowledges then that she may have been in love once. Hook takes a human bone and uses it to pound on a massive metal shield to summon the Giant from his lair. The Giant then comes storming out and sees Hook. Hook then leads the Giant around towards Emma by taunting him. The Giant follows him and then Emma throws the potion in the Giant's face, knocking him unconscious. At first, Emma believes Hook to be smushed, but Hook shows up and congratulates her on knocking the Giant out cold before proceeding inside. In the Giant's home on top of the beanstalk, Hook and Emma wander through the place, Emma looking for the magical compass while Hook seems to have more of an eye on the treasure all around him. Emma states for Hook to pay attention and that she needs the compass. Hook tucks a golden coin in his belt and then walks past Emma, stating all they need is right in front of them. Back in the Giant's lair, Emma and Hook stumble across the skeleton of Jack the Giant Killer. All that remains is his bones, a few tattered bits of cloth, and a large sword with Jack's name inscribed on it. As Hook prepares to search further, Emma grabs a hold of him to save him for tripping over a tripwire. Hook takes this as a sign of affection from Emma, which she refutes immediately. The two then resume the search for the compass. Back in the Giant's lair, Hook believes he sees the compass on top of a golden bird cage. He asks Emma to give him a boost, to which Emma retorts she should be the one being boosted. He asks Emma to trust him. Emma remains silent for a few moments before they hear the sound of the Giant pounding up behind them. Roaring in fury, he storms towards them, and his movements loosen stones from the ceiling and seemingly crush Hook beneath them. After fighting the Giant,Emma then goes to Hook and pulls him out from under the rocks, and shows him the magical compass. Hook reaches for it, but Emma tucks it back into her coat pocket. Then she clamps a manacle on Hook, stating that she cannot fully trust him. She turns and leaves as Hook roars at her for her to come back and free him. When Emma jumps to the ground with the compass in her hand, Aurora asks about Hook, to which Emma responds he is fine but that he is a bit held up. ("Tallahassee") Trivia *Hook's casting call described him as "A handsome, fearsome and confident pirate ship captain, Hook relishes every challenge and never backs down from a fight, whether the reward is power, riches or women. He possesses the meticulous style and old-school manners of a proper gentleman, but beneath that veneer lies a vindictive enemy who will not rest until all his enemies have been defeated… and humiliated."http://tvline.com/2012/08/03/once-upon-a-time-colin-odonoghue-captain-hook/ *He will become a series regular starting in the second half of Season Two. *Has visited Neverland before with his crew. *Has a tattoo with Milah's name on his right wrist. Appearances References es: Capitán Garfio fr: Killian Jones Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fairytale Land Characters